Sword forms
Sword forms are named forms in which swordsmen are trained to use the sword. Blademasters and Gaidin have a wider knowledge and mastery of the forms. Like real-world parallels, they are not always meant to be used exactly as choreographed in the middle of combat and instead convey a named concept or tactic for the swordsman. Some, if not all, sword forms are taught in the Seanchan Empire. When Rand al'Thor battles Turak Aladon, Rand recognizes the forms that the High Lord used. They were different from what Rand was taught, but similar enough. It is possible the names might be different as well :Unless otherwise noted, the reference for the description and practice of the form is the same reference on the "First Mentioned" line. Concepts *The Flame and the Void :Also named as Oneness. *Sheathing the Sword :When victory must be won at all costs, the swordsman allows the opponent's weapon (usually a sword) to be sheathed in their own body. By luring the enemy into making a cut, the enemy comes close enough to be killed. Lan Mandragoran first taught this concept to Rand al'Thor as Rand was leaving Fal Dara. Rand first sees this in use when Ingtar Shinowa defended a narrow alley to the death so that Rand and his companions can escape Falme. Later, in the battle over Falme, Rand realizes he is fighting Ishamael to a stalemate, and he is running out of time. Rand used Heron Wading in the Rushes to allow the Betrayer of Hope to stab him. This lured Ishamael within Rand's cutting range, allowing Rand to finish off Ishmael. Known Forms Apple Blossoms in the Wind First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Meant to be used against multiple opponents. Three quick strikes, used to push an opponent back . Arc of the Moon Black Lance's Last Strike First Mentioned: Description: This form is simple, depending entirely upon speed to draw a sword from the scabbard and thrust into the enemy's neck. However, it is an all-or-nothing move: if it fails, the swordsman usually dies. In Practice: * Gareth Bryne used this to kill an assassin sneaking up on Siuan Sanche during the Seanchan raid on the White Tower. The assassin was likely a Seanchan Bloodknife. * The real-world parallel is found in Japanese iaido, though modern practitioners use specialized swords that weigh less than typical swords. Black Pebbles on Snow First Mentioned: In Practice: * An unnamed assassin drew a gash across Lan Mandragoran's ribs with this form. The Boar Rushed Downhill First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. The Boar Rushes Down the Mountain First Mentioned: Description: A series of aggressive strikes raining down from overhead. In Practice: * Rand al'Thor forced Turak Aladon into retreating with this form. "So far Rand only defended; now he attacked, all out. The Boar Rushes Down the Mountain. Every movement of his blade was an attempt to reach the High Lord; now all Turak can do was retreat and defend, down the length of the room, almost to the door." Rand kills Turak with The River Undercut the Bank, suggesting that the Boar engaged Turak's attention up at chest or head level. * It was used in the duel between Rand and Be'lal. * In Caemlyn, Rand uses this to crash through his sparring partner's Parting the Silk and Lightning of Three Prongs Bundling Straw First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Cat Crossing the Courtyard First Mentioned: Description: This is a way of carrying oneself. The blademaster lets his body hang relaxed, spine straight, as though suspended by a line. It affects a self-assured manner and projects confidence, but could also be described as a relaxed, almost arrogant saunter. In Practice: * Lan Mandragoran instructs Rand al'Thor to assume this walk during his first meeting with Siuan Sanche, the Amyrlin Seat. * Rand dropped into this walk while talking with Lord Barthanes at his estate. * Eamon Valda sauntered into dueling ground with this after being challenged by Galadedrid Damodred * The real-world parallel appears in many traditional martial arts where students are taught to move with the spine straight in order to maintain balance and body structure while staying fluid and relaxed. The Japanese kensei, Miyamoto Musashi wrote in The Book of Five Rings, "make your everyday walk your warrior's walk" as a sly reference to this kind of training. Cat Dances on the Wall First Mentioned: Description: This form knocks aside a strike and goes for the legs in one sweep. It is not intended to hit the opponent, but is used as a defensive move. In Practice: * Rand al'Thor cut down a Trolloc with this while escaping with the Horn of Valere from Padan Fain. The Trolloc had leaped at Rand and Loial from out of nowhere. * It was performed during the duel between Rand and Be'lal. The other one performed Boar Rushes Downhill. Cat on Hot Sand First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. The Courtier Taps His Fan First Mentioned: In Practice: * Rand al'Thor cut down a Trolloc with this after stealing the Horn of Valere back from Padan Fain. Rand stepped between a Trolloc and Loial, and cut down the Trolloc when it attacked. * Gawyn Trakand flowed through this form while fighting against an unnamed Aiel after the battle of Dumai's Wells. * In a possibly related imagery, Faile Bashere thought about the "language of the fans" while confronting Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron. "Did she know the language of the fans? Could she tell a man to come or go or stay, and a hundred things more, all with the twist of a wrist and the placement of a lace fan?" The Creeper Embraces the Oak Cutting the Clouds First Mentioned: In Practice: * Lan Mandragoran cuts off an assasin's hand with this form. * May be a very tenuous allusion to "Wave Hands Like Clouds" from Tai Chi Dandelion in the Wind First Mentioned: In Practice: * Lan Mandragoran to sliced open an assassin's throat as a followup to The Rose Unfolds, after kicking another enemy in the head. * The form's name may allude to the spray of blood from a throat wound looking similarly to a dandelion spraying in the wind. The Dove Takes Flight First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Eel Among the Lily Pads The Falcon Stoops The Falling Leaf First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Folding the Air First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. Folding the Fan First Mentioned: Description: A sword sheathing, typically used to close the end of a form. Not to be confused with Sheathing the Sword. In Practice: * After killing an unnamed woman and her companions in the Murandian hills, Rand al'Thor started to sheathe his blade woven from saidin with Folding the Fan, forgetting he had neither scabbard nor steel. The Grapevine Twines The Heron Spreads Its Wings First Mentioned: In Practice: * Probably an allusion to a common Tai Chi form called White Crane Spreads Its Wings Heron Wading in the Rushes First Mentioned: Description: This is a form typically used to train balance. The swordsman stands on the ball of one foot, sword held reversed in both hands over their head shifting from foot to foot. Many consider it unworthy of practice, since it allows the enemy to strike with impunity. In Practice: * While training Rand, Lan admonished, "Remember that Heron is only for practicing balance. Anywhere but doing forms, it leaves you wide open; you can strike home from it, if you wait for the other man to move first, but you'll never avoid his blade." * While watching Rand practice this form, Ingtar Shinowa commented that it would allow a sure strike on the enemy yet leave the blademaster unable to defend. Ingtar also said that what is used in practice could inadvertantly be used in battle . * In the battle above Falme, Rand uses Heron Wading in the Rushes to draw Ishamael into a strike, thus, it was also a form of Sheathing the Sword . * The real-world parallel to this form comes from Fujian White Crane and White Crane Spreads Its Wings from Tai Chi, though the allusion is more likely the crane kick from Karate Kid ("If crane kick set up well, no can defend.") Hummingbird Kisses the Honeyrose First Mentioned: In Practice: * Rand al'Thor tried this against Trollocs raiding Fal Dara. Caught by surprise, he performed it so badly that his teacher, Lan Mandragoran "would have stalked off in disgust." * Rand practiced this form in an alternate dimension while chasing after Padan Fain and the Horn of Valere . * After stealing back the Horn of Valere from Padan Fain, in order to buy time for Loial, Rand flowed through this form to kill Trollocs chasing after them. . * Rand uses this in his initial rush against Ishamael during the battle in the sky over Falme. * It is used during the duel between Galadedrid Damodred and Eamon Valda . * Marlesh attempted this while sparring against Gawyn. "Hummingbird wasn't the right form to use in such an attack; it was rarely useful against someone on the defensive, but Marlesh was obviously tired of being parried." . Kingfisher Circles the Pond In Practice: The name and usage of the forms is believed to be based on a contest of sorts from a previous Age . The Kingfisher Takes a Silverback First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Kissing the Adder First Mentioned: In Practice: * Lan Mandragoran thrusted his sword through an assassin's heart with this form. * The imagery suggest getting up close and personal with the enemy. Leopard's Caress First Mentioned: Description: '''An offensive form. Leopard in the Tree Leopard in High Grass '''Description: A walking stance assumed when there are enemies on all sides In Practice: * While in Canluum and agitated over the news of Edeyn Arrel's political ploys, Lan Mandragoran unconsciously fell into this walking stance and scared off the horse groom. Leaf Floating on the Breeze Lightning of Three Prongs First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. Lion on the Hill In Practice: * In Caemlyn, Rand al'Thor flowed through Lion on the Hill while sparring against five men. * This form is probably an allusion to the epigraph of Lord of Chaos, and to the chapter in which this form appears, also entitled "Lion on the Hill". The imagery suggests Rand is the Lion on the Hill. In a related imagery, the Daughter of the Nine Moons described Matrim Cauthon as a lion taking his "ease on a hilltop". Lion Springs Lizard in the Thornbush First Mentioned: Description: This form has been applied against single and multiple opponents. The movement ends on one knee. In Practice: * Rand al'Thor cut through two Trollocs with this after stealing back the Horn of Valere from Padan Fain. "Two more Trollocs, wolf and ram, gleaming teeth and curling horns. Lizard in the Thornbush. He rose smoothly from one knee as the second toppled, horns almost brushing his shoulder." * This was tried in the duel between Galadedrid Damodred and Eamon Valda. The opposing side tried Lightning of the Three Prongs. Lotus Closes Its Blossom First Mentioned: Description: Conventionally used against a single opponent. Wiping or shaking the blood off of the blade before sheathing it is part of the traditional finishing flourish of this form. In Practice: * Gawyn Trakand cut through two Seanchan with this before sheathing his blade. Gareth Bryne almost did not recognize this unconventional application and he had "never seen it used so effectively against two men at once." Low Wind Rising The Moon Rises Over the Lakes First Mentioned: Description: Used as a draw with a flashing arc. Moon Rises Over the Water First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form, part of which is slashing . Oak Shakes It's Branch First Mentioned: Description: Described as "a form that wielded nonleathal blows, often used by masters for training students. The form was also very effective against a large group of opponents, all using different types of weapons." In Practice: * Gawyn uses this when he was challenged by Gareth Bryne's soldiers during the seige of the White Tower. Parting the Silk First Mentioned: Description: The form is often used at the beginning of a battle. In Practice: * Lan Mandragoran used this to train Rand al'Thor's balance, "Go through Parting the Silk, beginning from Heron Wading in the Rushes" . * It was used during Rand's duel with High Lord Turak Aladon. The opposing side assumed The Swallow Takes Flight. * Rand al'Thor initiated his attack with this against Be'lal during the first battle for the Stone of Tear. * In Caemlyn, one of Rand's sparring partners failed his attempt at it against Rand. Rand was crashing through with The Boar Rushes Down the Mountain. * After side-stepping and moving into Eamon Valda's initial attack, Galadedrid Damodred used this as his first strike in response. Eamon took a gash down his right forearm. * Right after unsheathing his sword, Gawyn Trakand used it non-lethally against Gareth Bryne's soldiers during the siege of the White Tower. Plucking the Low-Hanging Apple First Mentioned: Description: A cut to the neck, the head being the "low hanging apple" In Practice: * Eamon Valda initiated with Plucking the Low-Hanging Apple at the beginning of his duel with Galadedrid Damodred. "Valda wasted no time with maneuvering. The instant he was within range, Plucking the Low-Hanging Apple flashed toward Galad's neck like lightning, as though the man truly did intend to have his head in the first minute." * Valda followed up with Leopard's Carass to take advantage of the traditional, trained responses to Plucking the Low-Hanging Apple. Rat Gnawing the Grain First Mentioned: Description: A sword form recognized by Matrim Cauthon. Likely, Mat remembers the name vaguely, and probably mangled it for humorous effect. In Practice: * While trapped in Hinderstap, Delarn attempts to kill Mat with this form. Red Hawk Takes a Dove Reaping the Barley Ribbon in the Air First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. River of Light First Mentioned: Description: Used as a draw and a cut in the same motion. In Practice: * Galad Damodred uses this drawcut his duel with Eamon Valda The River Undercuts the Bank First Mentioned: Description: A movement involving dropping to one knee in order to make a horizontal cut at the enemy's belly or legs. It is a dangerous tactic without the proper setup. In Practice: * While Turak Aladon was still retreating from Boar Rushes Down the Mountain, Rand al'Thor uses this to kill Turak. * Rand nearly lost his head because of it during his duel with Be'lal. The text was ambiguous as to who was performing it. However, it is funnier if Rand attempted to use something just because it worked on another blademaster (Turak Aladon) and nearly got himself killed instead. The Rose Unfolds First Mentioned: In Practice: * Lan Mandragoran slices down the an assassin's arm with this form. Shake Dew from the Branch First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Six sharp blows which can be split between multiple opponents. Soft Rain at Sunset First Mentioned: In Practice: * Lan Mandragoran sliced open an assassin's face and left eye with this form. Stones Falling Down the Mountain First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. Stones Falling from the Cliff First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Stone Falls From the Mountain First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Striking the Spark First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. The Swallow Rides the Air First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. The Swallow Takes Flight First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. Thistledown Floats on the Whirlwind First Mentioned: Description: This form involves leaping and spinning, such that the blade cuts horizontally. In Practice: * Rand al'Thor used this to decapitate an unnamed female Darkfriend in the Murandian hills. She was still mounted on her horse, so Rand would have had to leap fairly high to cut her neck.. Threading the Needle Tower of Morning Twisting the Wind First Mentioned: In Practice: * While a mass of Trollocs attempted to swarm Rand al'Thor as he chased Sammael through Shadar Logoth, Rand flowed through the forms to end poised in Twisting the Wind and numerous dead Trollocs and Myrdraal at his feet. * Gawyn Trakand used this to block two strikes made by Gareth Bryne's soldiers during the siege of the White Tower, while minimizing damage to those soldiers. Unfolding the Fan First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. The Viper Flicks Its Tongue First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Described as a bold strike. Can be used alone, but is more effective when fighting in tandem with an ally. Watered Silk First Mentioned: Description: A defensive form. Water Flows Downhill First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. Whirlwind on the Mountain Wind and Rain First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. The Wind Blows Over the Wall First Mentioned: Description: An offensive form. In Practice: * Rand al'Thor used this form to cut off a Gray Man's hand and then finished by driving his saidin-wrought sword through the heart. The Wood Grouse Dances Category:Combat